A Different World
by Jessondra
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder what would have happened if Goliath and Hudson had never survived the Viking raid?


A Different World  
  
by: Jess jessondra16@hotmail.com  
  
This is what I feel would have happened had Goliath not existed in present day Manhattan. So if any of you retch at the thought of Elisa being with another man, especially this man, turn back now or forever hold your peace.  
  
A Different World  
  
Scotland 994 AD  
  
Woodlands  
  
The Vikings pushed their captives onward though the woods to the mountains As they reached the edge of a cliff, Hakkon grinned at what he saw. The statue of Goliath and the old one, frozen with looks of horror on their faces. The smile on Hakkon's face was enough to freeze the captives' blood, and some turned away as he raised his mace.  
  
* * *  
  
New York 1998  
  
Eyrie Building  
  
Elisa stood on the high most battlement, awaiting sunset and the many secrets it brought with it. As the sun sank below the horizon, Elisa felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and she smiled as the gargoyles broke from their stone encasing.  
  
"Hello, my dear" Said the smooth voice from the man behind her.  
  
"Hi, David." She answered.  
  
The gargoyles stated their greetings then raced into the building to see who would get to the TV first. Elisa and her love followed, and stopped in the doorway of the rec. room. The two of them smiled as the trio quickly claimed the TV, and soon the opening scenes for the Pack erupted over the TV screen.  
  
The three males were quickly drooling over the leader of the Pack, Fox.  
  
"She is so hot." Brooklyn said, taking a seat in the over stuffed armchair.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
Elisa's love pulled her back out of the room and into the shadows by the doorway. He gently pressed a kiss to her lips.  
  
"Come, I have something to show you."  
  
He took her hand and led her toward the Great Hall. He smiled and helped her sit at one end of the long table.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said grinning.  
  
Elisa watched him depart. Owen came in carrying a tray with two glasses and a bottle of champagne.  
  
"Hi Owen!" She said cheerfully.  
  
The stiff man nodded in acknowledgement, then carefully set the tray down and left the room.  
  
Her love entered back through the door he had left, wearing a carefully tailored tuxedo. Elisa stood smiling.  
  
"What are you planning, my love?" She asked.  
  
He knelt at her feet and pulled out a small jewelry box. "Elisa Marie Maza. . .would you marry me?"  
  
Elisa's face lit up. "Oh David! Yes, yes! And a thousand times yes!"  
  
He stood and swept her into a loving embrace.  
  
"Owen!" He called.  
  
"Yes Mr. Xanatos?" The stiff man asked reentering the room.  
  
"I think we'd like the champagne in the bedroom."  
  
"As you wish Mr. Xanatos."  
  
Elisa glanced at the tall blonde man, and swore she could detect a hint of a smile on his usually bored countenance.  
  
* * *  
  
Three weeks later. . .  
  
The wedding was one of the most beautiful Manhattan could ever claim as happening within its borders. Elisa was absolutely gorgeous in her silk gown.  
  
The wedding march began to play, and the procession began down the aisle. Finally the bridal march started, and all eyes turned to see the bride standing there with her father.  
  
"We're so proud of you, Elisa." Peter whispered in her ear as they started down the aisle.  
  
Elisa wore a beautiful smile that went perfectly with her gown. A smile that became even more splendid as she joined her fiance.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today. . ."  
  
David Xanatos looked at the minister and said. "Do we really have to go through all this? Just skip to the end."  
  
"But Mr. Xanatos."  
  
"It's what I--we want." He turned and smiled at Elisa.  
  
She returned it, and the minister continued.  
  
"Very well, Do you David Xanatos take Elisa Maza to be your lawfully wedded wife? To--  
  
"I do." Xanatos cut in.  
  
Suddenly Elisa felt very strange. Was this what she really wanted? Why did it feel as if she shouldn't be here? Why did all of a sudden her feelings for David Xanatos flee?  
  
"Elisa?" She heard David whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Do you take David Xanatos to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister repeated.  
  
"I. . . I. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Elisa bolted upright in bed. She looked around her. Beside her was Goliath. They must've dozed off after their love-making that night.  
  
"It was a dream. Just a dream." She said out loud. "Just a dream." She repeated, just to be sure.  
  
"Elisa?" Goliath's voice broke Elisa from her thoughts. "My love, what is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, Goliath, it was just a dream. A different world." She smiled at him and let him pull her back down to the bed in an embrace. She turned to face him. "Just a bad dream."  
  
Goliath covered her with one of his wings, and she dozed back of in the arms of her true lover.  
  
Life was as it should be. Why should she worry? 


End file.
